Unrequited
by Willow Grace
Summary: Bella gets tired of her girlfriends cheating ways and decides its time Alice gets what she really wants. A/B A/J A/E A/J/B


A/N: Okay I know I have not posted anything for awhile, but right now I'm trying to get my life together. Oh and this story is based off of true events. Besides the lemon itself, its all true. I hope you like it and please leave some love

* * *

A/N: Okay I know I have not posted anything for awhile, but right now I'm trying to get my life together. Oh and this story is based off of true events. Besides the lemon itself, its all true. I hope you like it and please leave some love.

I was supposed to be ok with this. I watched it happen more times then I could count. Then why did it hurt so much to watch her hold his hand, to kiss his cheek, to whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

This was the deal we made two years ago when we found out we were bisexual and loved each other, yet we had to very different boyfriends' then we do now. Therefore, we decided to be secret lovers.

No one would know but us. We were ok with that and for a year and a half, I was happy with that. Until I lost my other lover. Then. Well then, I wanted her all to myself. I didn't want to share anymore. I wanted to be selfish. Though I basically sucked it up and dealt with it, it still hurt. Then she met him. Edward and she moved an hour away to be with him, so I wasn't able to see her as much. We still tried and we made our relationship work.

Two months ago, she tried to set me up with one of her friends, Jasper. I wasn't looking for anyone but her. I wanted her to be my boyfriend and girlfriend. She was all I ever wanted. Then she change.

Months ago, she called me. She was quite, to quite. I knew something was wrong. She underestimated how much I knew her.

She cheated on Edward, and me. However, she didn't see it as cheating on me. However, I did. I had seen it as the fact that not only was Edward good enough for her. But that I wasn't good enough either. The next worse thing is that she cheated on us with Jasper. Jasper the person I have been talking to for three months. Jasper that person I was in love with.

So here I was. An hour from home. Sitting on Edward's couch, watching Jasper, Edward and Alice my girlfriend/best friend play some random video game. I watch them all together. Moreover, not one of them knew the whole truth but me. The fact that Alice cheated on Edward with Jasper and that she was dating me even before she ever knew there was a Edward.

Is nothing good enough for her? Is she so selfish that she needs what everyone has and more so. Is none of us good enough for her? I thought I knew her. I really did. But I guess even something your so sure of that you would put her heart and soul on could be a lie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night flew by. Jasper was taking me back home tomorrow. Then next week he was moving out of state. I had no clue where this week went. I was trying to spend as much time with him and Alice as much as I could. Even after everything that has happened, I still can't help but love her. I don't know if she will ever know just how much of my heart belongs to her and then the little pieces left belong to Jasper.

I watched as Alice put her controller down and yawned. She looked over at me lying on the couch reading a book that I wasn't able to see the words to.

"Ready to head up?" Tonight she and I were sleeping in the guest room. Don't know how she talked Edward into that one. I'm guessing Jasper gets the couch tonight.

"Yea" I whispered

She frowned and walked over grabbing my hand and leading my upstairs to the bedroom hollering a goodnight to Edward. I knew he must be suspecting something. She always gives him a kiss before bed. I know this because I suffer for twenty-two minutes having to watch my girlfriend kissing her boyfriend that I didn't like, every night this week.

This will be the fist night be get to sleep in the same bed alone.

She pulled my into the room shutting the door behind her. She turned to me and asked me what my problem was.

"My problem is that I love you." I bit my lip trying to keep my tears at bay. I knew that if something didn't change tonight I would never see her again. I watched her eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"What?" She whispered

"My problem is that I love you Alice and I don't know how to not love you." I was crying now. I walked her over to the bed and sate her down in front of me. "Do you have any clue how badly it hurts watching you kissing him and then knowing that things you have done with Jazz. I'm so tired Alice. I'm so tired of hurting by loving you." I ran my hands through my hair, having the sudden urge to yank it out. I turned away so I wouldn't have to see her face. "Do you even love me anymore, or am I just another toy to your collection." I knew that was a low blow but I couldn't help it. We were having this conversation; I wanted to get it all out in the open. I didn't want to have to hold back at all.

"How can you say that Bella?" I could hear the tears in her voice. "After everything we have been through together, how can you for one second think that I don't love you?" I felt her lay her hand on my shoulder; jerking me around to face her. "Is that what you think? That I see you as a toy?"

"Its hard not to." She wrapped her arms around me, dragging me to her. I went willingly. Yes, I was weak. I could never deny her anything. Even as simple as a kiss. Her lips were softer then I remembered. My mouth felt suddenly dry. I needed her in anyway I could have her.

"I love you Bella." She whispered against my lips. "More then them. More then anything. More then my life, I love you"

I shivered in anticipation as her lips left mine and trailed down my jaw line. I felt my panties flood when she started biting my neck.

"I need you as much as you need me, maybe even more-so." Her hands were shaking as they unbuttoned my silk blue blouse. I knew I needed to take charge and let her know that what she was doing was more then perfect.

I pulled her hands away from me and pushed her onto the bed; it didn't take long for me to undress her and then myself. I trialed kissed from her navel to her neck and licked the rest of the way up until I got to her lips.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"More then anything."

I pulled back and laid on my stomach, my face only inches from her core. I pushed her lags up and told her to hold onto her knees.

"Bella please stop fucking teasing and put that fucking tongue in my pussy right now or I swear to god I'm going to do it myself."

"Such a dirty talker huh? Is this what you want?" I spread her lips apart and shoved my tongue as far into her as I could.

"Holy fucking god!" She moaned and started thrashing on the bed. I put a hand on her stomach to try to hold her still and used the other to rub her clit. I knew what she loved and I knew what she needed.

"Oh god, fuck, fuck. Bella!" I knew she was close. I pulled my face away from her then shoved three fingers inside of her, and started nibbling on her clit.

"Oh my, shit!" I hurried and covered her mouth so no one would hear. However, I was too late.

That's how Edward found us. In the middle of the bedroom, naked with my head between his girlfriends legs. There was no denying it to anyone what we were doing. I helped Alice pack her stuff. Jasper helped move it to the car. We now live in my hometown together. Alice, Jasper and I. We are happy and that's what matters.

* * *


End file.
